


HOWDY Y'ALL

by AnonymousMyself



Category: Sweet Elite (Visual Novel)
Genre: Also you bet I would make Texan jokes especially since SOME PEOPLE aren’t fans of them, Fluff, Humor, I needed to add this bc a friend got the wrong idea bye, I really need to play every route to get a better grip of the chars' characters don't i, I'm Sorry, Multi, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, also if you do end up reading between the lines, bls Al is a cowboy pass it on, i'm not gonna write or even suggest things like those for MINORS so yeah, know there are no innuendos for you know... sex, probably ooc in some many places, spoilers for chapter 3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-07-11 04:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15964265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousMyself/pseuds/AnonymousMyself
Summary: That Edgelordadded,Andy,Axelotl,Mr. Muscle,Idiot sandwichandFutebol queentoHOWDY Y'ALLIdiot sandwich: lmaoMr. Muscle: Oh my god, Forest, why are you like this?That Edgelord: /because/Axelotl: honestly you should've expected that of her, man.Futebol queen: Hey, good one!Andy: What did I just log in to...That Edgelord: The best squad chatroom ever, obviously.Or I've had an idea for a one shot but it escalated and now it's far in the future of this chat fic that no one asked for but I provided.Be ready for obnoxiously cute couples being cute online, cryptid talks, feels, mutual pining (or at least accussations of it), high school shenanigans and a lot of dumbass ideas that came to me out of nowhere.I hope you'll have fun and love reading it as much as I love writing it.Idk if I'll ever finish it too but no harm trying, right :'>?All scholars in the story belong to me or my friends on tumblr and yes, they are all named and there is a lot of romance. Just wait for it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I'm doing and if I'm doing it right but I'm having _fun_ and i guess that's what's most important.  
>  Also, I need a better title.
> 
> Axelotl: - Axel  
> Andy: - Andy (lol)  
> Idiot sandwich: - Lukrecja  
> Futebol queen: - Raquel  
> Mr. Muscle: - Alistair  
> That Edgelord: - Forest

**_That Edgelord_ ** _added, **Andy** , **Axelotl** , **Mr. Muscle, Idiot sandwich** and **Futebol queen** to **HOWDY Y'ALL**_

 

 **Idiot sandwich** : lmao

 **Mr. Muscle** : Oh my god, Forest, why are you like this?

 **That Edgelord** : /because/

 **Axelotl** : honestly you should've expected that of her, man.

 **Futebol queen** : Hey, good one!

 **Andy** : What did I just log in to...

 **That Edgelord** : The best squad chatroom ever, obviously.

 **That Edgelord** : So wassup everyone!? Ready for another day of school?

 **Futebol queen** : no

 **Axelotl** : No

 **Idiot sandwich** : I'd rather have all days to cook and not have to cram all the damn time, thank you very much.

 **That Edgelord** : Oh come on!

 **Andy** : I'm /sooo/ ready and up for more calculus.

 **Mr. Muscle** : are you seriously asking us this?

 **That Edgelord** : you are all no fun :(

 **Futebol queen** : /you/ are no fun, mom

 **That Edgelord** : *gasp*

 **Futebol queen** : you're destroying everyone's day with that excitement about school smh

 **Axelotl** : Yeah, who even would be excited for another day full of classes with ton of assignments afterwards anyways

 **That Edgelord** : umm....

 **Axelotl** : ugh, you're minority

 **That Edgelord** : okay fine, I yield

 **Futebol queen** : great!

 **Futebol queen** : I still don't get why you like school so much tho

 **Futebol queen** : /especially/ physics and calc

 **That Edgelord** : they're fascinating and easy

 **Mr. Muscle** : "EASY"

 **That Edgelord** : *to me

 **Andy** : Sometimes i end up wondering if you somehow aren't an alien

 **Idiot sandwich** : or a cryptid. Maybe I should ask the hunting squad to observe her next time

 **Idiot sandwich** : It's /soon/

 **That Edgelord** : oh my GOD, you know I HATE all the conspiracy theories

 **Axelotl** : I mean that kinda makes you possibility to be a legit part of it

 **That Edgelord** : pls stop

 **Axelotl** : ;)

 **That Edgelord** : yafdgfahgfwjdgw I hate you all

 **Futebol queen** : Nah, you don't

 **That Edgelord** : :/

 **Andy** : Eh, I wish it were vacations already.

 **Andy** : Just me, my PC and the pool during the heat

 **Axelotl** : YES

 **Axelotl** : I so wanna go to Hawaii

 **Axelotl** : maybe I'll squeeze some time for this after the next world tour, you're invited of course bby

 **Andy** : <3

 **Futebol queen** : damn man that's cute 

**Idiot sandwich** : God, yes, more time to experiment in the kitchen with grandma!

 **Futebol queen** : pls let me visit you, I need that yummy stuff in my stomach

 **Idiot sandwich** : Sure :D!

 **Mr. Muscle** : I can't wait to visit my family

 **Mr. Muscle** : I miss my siblings so much...

 **That Edgelord** : STOP, you're making me /have feelings/

 **Idiot sandwich** : you miss your folks as much, girl.

 **That Edgelord** : Exactly. I don't need to be reminded that I have to wait for summer to see them in person

 **Idiot sandwich** : :/

 **Idiot sandwich** : okay, fine

 **Idiot sandwich** : where the hell are you guys, tho? I only see Forest and Al  by the class and Ms. Rodriguez is COMING UP

 **Futebol queen** : I'M RIGHT BEHIND HER

 **Idiot sandwich** : Axel??

 **Axelotl** : I pass

 **That Edgelord** : I /told you/ I can help you with getting all those assignments done

 **Axelotl** : yeah, I know. Next time okay?

 **Axelotl** : I don't wanna deal with this today

 **That Edgelord** : fine, you up for Thursday?

 **Axelotl** : do I have to?

 **That Edgelord** : *stern mom glare*

 **Axelotl** : ugh, /fine/

 **Andy** : can I tag along too? I don't get the last stuff Ms. Rodriguez threw at us and I'm afraid today's not going to be different

 **That Edgelord** : Yeah, sure

 **Axelotl** : Of course

 **Andy** : Thanks :D!

 **That Edgelord** : np <3

 

**_Axelotl > Andy_ **

**Axelotl** : wanna hang out after the study session, btw?

 **Andy** : I have to get up early the next day :/

 **Axelotl** : right

 **Axelotl** : Netflix n chill on Friday then?

 **Andy** : Only if we watch Glee

 **Axelotl** : Deal

 **Axelotl** : See you next period <3?

 **Andy** : See you <3


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans are made

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like... don't expect daily updates but I'm gonna update whenever I do write something for it bc I NEED TO SHARE and also I needed to unwind.  
> Tadashi's me at uni in this chapter tbh
> 
> Too tired for this shit: - Tadashi  
> #A2A2D0: - Annabelle

**_Mr. Muscle_ ** _added **Too tired for this shit** and **That Edgelord** to **Physics is EVIL**_

**That Edgelord** : you're exaggerating

 **Mr. Muscle** : no, I'm not

 **Mr. Muscle** : also, I want to study in the weekend

 **Mr. Muscle** : you up for it?

 **That Edgelord** : of course!

 **That Edgelord** : theory or exercises?

 **Mr. Muscle** : both, actually.

 **That Edgelord** : ok, I'll dig out the materials and invade your room at noon

 **Too tired for this shit** : why this early?

 **That Edgelord** : It's /late/

 **That Edgelord** : besides sleeping more than 8 hours is very unhealthy so I could always wake you up at 8 or earlier out of worry, you know.

 **That Edgelord** : be thankful I don't

 **Too tired for this shit** : 1. You're evil

 **Too tired for this shit** : 2. I sleep less than 8 hours a day in the week, I'm allowed to recharge during weekends

 **That Edgelord** : thanks for the intel

 **That Edgelord** : I'll get sleeping pills from Claire and will sneak them into your supper every night

 **Too tired for this shit** : omg you wouldn't

 **That Edgelord** : WATCH ME

 **Too tired for this shit** : I'll unfriend you

 **That Edgelord** : too late, I already care for you too much to not look out for you either way

 **Too tired for this shit** : there's no need for that tho

 **That Edgelord** : the dark circles under your eyes say otherwise

 **Mr. Muscle** : she does make a point

 **Too tired for this shit** : ...

 **That Edgelord** : to be real about this tho

 **That Edgelord** : I'll get Lukrecja to make you sushi once a month for the next year if you promise to try to go to sleep at normal hours in the week

 **Too tired for this shit** : thrice

 **That Edgelord** : deal

 **Too tired for this shit** : that was awfully easy to convince you

 **Too tired for this shit** : I feel like I could have gotten an even better deal

 **That Edgelord** : You've hit my max actually

 **That Edgelord** : but you can believe I just tricked you if this makes you feel /better/

 **Too tired for this shit** : you ass

 **That Edgelord** : ;>

 **Mr. Muscle** : so do we meet on sat  at noon, or?

 **Too tired for this shit** : yeah

 **That Edgelord** : yep

 **That Edgelord** : btw, Al I want proof of him sleeping by midnight or the deal is done and I bring in the pills

 **Mr. Muscle** : gotcha

 **Too tired for this shit** : oh come on

 **Too tired for this shit** : That's unfair

 **Mr. Muscle** :  life's unfair bro

 

 **_That Edgelord_ ** _added **#A2A2D0** to **HOWDY Y'ALL**_

 **That Edgelord** : GUYS MEET MY BESTIE

 **Futebol queen** : hello, weird set of letters and numbers!

 **Andy** : It's a colour code

 **Axelotl** : I thought /I/ was your bestie :<

 **That Edgelord** : I can have several besties ;>

 **Axelotl** : you're dead to me

 **That Edgelord** : I'll let you copy my homework tomorrow

 **Axelotl** : FOREST, MY FAM! <3 <3 <3

_(3) videos from **#A2A2D0** _

**#A2A2D0** : Hello! I come bearing adorable animals videos as a peace offering!

 **That Edgelord** : hhhhhh

 **Futebol queen** : CUTE

 **Andy** : Awww

 **Axelotl** : holly shit, where did you find those gems?

 **#A2A2D0** : ;)

 **#A2A2D0** : It's my secret!

 **#A2A2D0** : Anyways, I'm Annabelle, but call me Bell for short

 **Futebol queen** : wait, are you on calc with the rest of us?

 **#A2A2D0** : yep! I'm also in English with Forest and Axel

 **Axelotl** : Ah, you're the girl who played an otome game instead of working on the essay last time.

 **Futebol queen** : wait, /REALLY/??

 **#A2A2D0** : I WOULD MISS THE ROUTE IF I DIDN'T OKAY

 **Futebol queen** : OMFG

 **That Edgelord** : I still find it super impressive you weren't caught in the act

 **Mr. Muscle** : Wow, that's some damn high ninja level

 **Andy** : Hi, Alistair!

 **Mr. Muscle** : Hi, Andy :)

 **Mr. Muscle** : and everyone else

 **Axelotl** : no smiley for us? Only for the sunshine?

 **Andy** : !! >///<

 **That Edgelord** : Awww, a nickname

 **That Edgelord** : I didn't think you're at that stage already <3

 **That Edgelord** : you need to spill everything to me on weekend

 **Andy** : oh my god

 **That Edgelord** : tho Sunday

 **That Edgelord** : I have a date with physics and my fave study buddies on sat

 **Mr. Muscle** : <3

 **That Edgelord** : ;*

 **Axelotl** : ALRIGHT be ready to hear my proclamation of undying love for Andy over a cup of coffee at your dorm

 **Andy** : AXEL!

 **That Edgelord** : dgsjagsjaf FINE, but that's the /only/ time I'm going to bring one for you

 **Axelotl** : Yes! better make a use of it while I can

 **That Edgelord** : why do you even want it in the first place

 **That Edgelord** : it's not like you're too poor to get galloons of caffeine pumped straight to your veins if you wanted

 **Axelotl** : I may be too lazy to get it myself at times

 **That Edgelord** : smh

 **That Edgelord** : you're hopeless

 **Axelotl** : ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **Axelotl** : You're still gonna bring it to me tho, right?

 **That Edgelord** : Of course.

 **That Edgelord** : and you give me /all/ the fluff in return

 **Axelotl** : gotcha 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's friday!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aka I'm done with my exams for now and I FINALLY AM FREE, LEMME BASK IN IT

**_HOWDY Y'ALL_ **

**Andy** : so.... what's everyone's fave ice cream flavours?

 **Andy** : I like lemon n coconut combo

 **That Edgelord** : chocolate

 **Idiot sandwich** : wow, you're so boring

 **That Edgelord** : all other flavours are too sweet, okay

 **That Edgelord** : plus nothing beats chocolate, esp if there are small pieces of it added

 **Idiot sandwich** : okay, fair

 **Idiot sandwich** : but you could have chosen like... chocolate n mint or chocolate and banana

 **That Edgelord** : I like those on occasion but they aren't my faves

 **That Edgelord** : not to mention choco + sour fruits ice creams are better than them

 **Idiot sandwich** : asfdsfs /fine/

 **Andy** : so what is your fave, Luce?

 **Idiot sandwich** : uh it depends on my mood

 **Idiot sandwich** : but I really like a mix between sweet and sour ones unless I really need lifting up

 **Idiot sandwich** : then I'll take chocolate

 **That Edgelord** : AHA!

 **Idiot sandwich** : it has magic capabilities

 **Idiot sandwich** : lifts mood instantly

 **That Edgelord** : exactly

 **Andy** : um

 **Andy** : forest...

 **That Edgelord** : yeah?

 **Andy** : are you okay?

 **That Edgelord** : oh my god

 **That Edgelord** : I'm basically the most optimistic and generally happy person you've met in your entire life and you're asking me if I'm okay??

 **Andy** : :/

 **Idiot sandwich** : lmao let her be worried

 **That Edgelord** : ugh fine, I'm okay. Stop looking at me like that.

 **Andy** : I mean, it's alright if you reach a burnout from time to time

 **That Edgelord** : why are you like this

 **Axelotl** : She cares

 **Andy** : hi, handsome

 **Axelotl** : Hi, beautiful <3

 **Idiot sandwich** : fast

 **That Edgelord** : I'd like to announce you just broke my sis, man

 **Axelotl** : what

 **That Edgelord** : we're actually together rn, eating ice cream at that new shop that opened in the city

 **That Edgelord** : cue Andy's question

 **That Edgelord** : and cue me being a witness to her getting herself pumped up to fluster you on chat then dying irl herself

 **Andy** : can you just shut up?

 **That Edgelord** : no. I gotta let your boyfriend know you're whipped for him as much as he is for you

 **Andy** : afdtgawedhjsw

 **Idiot sandwich** : Awww

 **Axelotl** : <3<3<3

 **Axelotl** : honestly tho, I know

 **Axelotl** : and please don't bully her, she's too pure for that

 **That Edgelord** : ...

 **Andy** : DON'T

 **That Edgelord** : you know...

 **That Edgelord** : eyuawfdtgwsdjukawhfdtawedfFufTYDFGASJFDVXWAYDFVXSTWYF892468730--=--=--

 **Axelotl** : what the fuck just happened?

 **Idiot sandwich** : maybe they wrestled for Forest's phone?

 **Axelotl** : I hope they're gonna be okay :/

 **Idiot sandwich** : we just have to wait for them to return

 **Idiot sandwich** : so in the meantime, your fave ice cream flavour?

 **Axelotl** : uh... chocolate mint maybe..?

 

**That Edgelord > Andy**

**That Edgelord** : I'm still going to use your words against you one way or another

 **That Edgelord** : You're not save

 **That Edgelord** : *safe

 **Andy** : don't destroy my pure facade, Forest

 **Andy** : not yet

 **Andy** : I need everyone to think I'm harmless when I strike

 **That Edgelord** : oml what are you plotting??

 **Andy** : you'll see :^)

 **Andy** : anyways, thanks for agreeing to that outing, I needed it

 **That Edgelord** : oh come on

 **That Edgelord** : and yw

 **That Edgelord** : you honestly helped me unwind too and now I can sit down to physics again!

 **Andy** : ugh, physics

 **That Edgelord** : lmao it's not school-related

 **Andy** : I DON'T GET YOU, why would you torture yourself like this

 **Andy** : esp since you've got a full study session on it tomorrow

 **That Edgelord** : ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **Andy** : unbelievable

 **That Edgelord** : lmao thanks

 **That Edgelord** : also, go get that boy already and don't stay up too late :'>

 **Andy** : sure mom :'D

 

**_HOWDY Y'ALL_ **

**Futebol queen** : you two went for ice cream and I knew nothing :((

 **Andy** : sorry, we thought you had practice so we didn't think to inform you

 **Andy** : or anyone else at that bc we thought everyone was busy

 **That Edgelord** : And we wanted girls time so no boys were invited, sorry

 **Futebol queen** : nah, you were right, Al and I had practice

 **Mr. Muscle** : It's alright, I hope you had good time

 **Andy** : Thanks! We did!

 **Axelotl** : so about that thing Forest wanted to say...

 **That Edgelord** : it was nothing

 **Axelotl** : well damn

 **Andy** : so anyways, what are your fave ice cream flavours, guys?

 **Mr. Muscle** : vanilla

 **Futebol queen** : dried tropical fruit

 **That Edgelord** : HIGH FIVE, AL, WE'RE NOW THE "BASIC TASTE" BUDDIES

 **Mr. Muscle** : h5 xDD

 **Axelotl** : lmao

 **That Edgelord** : anyways, I'm gonna leave y'all bc I want to work on my last project

 **Futebol queen** : what project :o??

 **Andy** : something physics related

 **Futebol queen** : eww, nvm

 **Mr. Muscle** : hahaha

 **Mr. Muscle** : so what are you all going to do now that the weekend started?

 **Futebol queen** : sleep

 **Futebol queen** : but also, I'll probs spend some quality time with Claire

 **Andy** : understandable

 **Mr. Muscle** : and what about you two?

 **Axelotl** : it's date night

 **Andy** : netflix n chill

 **Axelotl** : exactly

 **Andy** : <3

 **Futebol queen** : Awww

 **Mr. Muscle** : have fun, you two :>

 **Andy** : t u

 **Axelotl** : thx man!

 **Andy** : what about you, Alistair?

 **Mr. Muscle** : Well, I have a study session tomorrow with Forest and Tadashi but besides that, I'll just relax in some way

 **Mr. Muscle** : probably sleep a lot too

 **Futebol queen** : that's a plan I like

 **Futebol queen** : sleepin, I mean :v

 **Mr. Muscle** : haha thanks xD

 **Futebol queen** : ;P

 **Futebol queen** : and now we are left alone I think

 **Mr. Muscle** : I mean they /are/ all quiet for a while now so I guess so

 **Futebol queen** : welp, wanna head out and check that ice cream place?

 **Idiot sandwich** : CAN I GO TOO?

 **Futebol queen** : you've been here all the time?

 **Mr. Muscle** : haha sure, I don't have much to do aside from physics which I'm stalling till tomorrow

 **Idiot sandwich** : nah, only just got here, so can I?

 **Futebol queen** : of course lmao

 **Idiot sandwich** : ICE CREAM STALL, HERE WE COME

 **Mr. Muscle** : pfff

**That Edgelord > Too tired for this shit**

**That Edgelord** : are you busy atm?

 **Too tired for this shit** : no, just finished skimming through this week's paperwork and now I'm 100% free

 **Too tired for this shit** : why?

 **That Edgelord** : I need you to lift me up, personally

 **Too tired for this shit** : did something happen?

 **That Edgelord** : physics happened

 **That Edgelord** : I can't get a clear result from the equations I'm working on and I'm frustrated™

 **That Edgelord** : so nothing grave, don't worry, I just need to unwind

 **Too tired for this shit** : okay, are you in your room?

 **That Edgelord** : yep

 **Too tired for this shit** : omw

 **That Edgelord** : thank you <3

 **Too tired for this shit** : anytime :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's weekend!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aka _now_ I'm a day (few hours) early bc otherwise I would chicken out and just not publish this chapter _at all_
> 
> R2D2: - Ellie  
> Hackerman: - Tegan  
> Art Attack: - Tyler

_**HOWDY Y'ALL** _

**#A2A2D0** : Why am I the last one to learn about the ice cream place :/

 **Futebol queen** : oh, you didn't know about it at all?

 **#A2A2D0** : nope :/

 **Futebol queen** : well cheer up

 **Futebol queen** : now you do know about it

 **Futebol queen** : and you can check it out today or tomorrow bc it's weekend

 **#A2A2D0** : but it's more fun when I go with someone else :/

 **Futebol queen** : I mean...

 **Futebol queen** : it's not like I should eat a lot of sweet stuff but I could still tag along

 **Futebol queen** : in return you'll tell me how you managed to not get caught playing an otome on English

 **#A2A2D0** : deal

 **#A2A2D0** : when do we go?

 **Futebol queen** : how about in an hour?

 **Futebol queen** : I still need to change after my morning run with Alistair but I'm basically free all day

 **#A2A2D0** : sure, I'll wait by the dorms' exit :)

 **Futebol queen** : Okay, see you there ;)

 **That Edgelord** : Wow, Bells, you're up early

 **#A2A2D0** : and you're up later than I expected... unless you were just offline?

 **That Edgelord** : nah, I've only just woken up

 **Futebol queen** : Isn't that a first?

 **That Edgelord** : I stayed up late and somehow my internal clock allowed me to fall back asleep when I woke up at 7

 **That Edgelord** : honestly tho it's not about me

 **That Edgelord** : why are YOU up before 11 when it's Saturday??

 **#A2A2D0** : technically speaking I still haven't slept so I'm not yet up before 11 haha

 **Futebol queen** : wow, call it being responsible

 **That Edgelord** : *ir

 **Futebol queen** : lmao

 **#A2A2D0** : I had my reasons ok

 **Futebol queen** : and those were?

 **#A2A2D0** : I was setting up ghostbuster cameras

 **That Edgelord** : ....

 **Futebol queen** : hahaha didn't know you're into that stuff!

 **#A2A2D0** : well, someone's gotta solve what's unsolved

 **#A2A2D0** : and it's fun

 **That Edgelord** : you know what.... I'll just go back to sleep

 **#A2A2D0** : /gasp/

 **Futebol queen** : incredible

 **Futebol queen** : you're turning into Tadashi

 **That Edgelord** : because I've decided to sleep in on a weekend?

 **That Edgelord** : thanks, I'm flattered

 **Axelotl** : I wouldn't take this as a compliment if I were in your place

 **That Edgelord** : but you aren't in my place and you are biased /so/

 **That Edgelord** : also, hi

 **Axelotl** : can't argue with the truth

 **Axelotl** : seriously tho, today is an interesting day if you look at the sleep schedules

 **That Edgelord** : ikr, you should be still asleep too

 **Axelotl** : I mean, if I went to sleep later then I would be, but we called it a night at a "normal hour" how you call it

 **Axelotl** : /mom/

 **That Edgelord** : pffft

 **Axelotl** : also

 _(4) pictures from_ **_Axelotl_ **

**Axelotl** : I love her so much

 **Axelotl** : I got to take those bc I woke up earlier :D

 **Futebol queen** : awwww

 **That Edgelord** : omg, adorable

 **Idiot sandwich** : wow, that's what I call a good angle

 **#A2A2D0** : you two are such a cute couple <3

 **Axelotl** : all thanks to my baby

 **That Edgelord** : yeah, there's nothing cute in you

 **That Edgelord** : hi L

 **Axelotl** : /gasp/

 **Axelotl** : the betrayal

 **That Edgelord** : ;)

 **Axelotl** : you're disowned

 **That Edgelord** : lmao

 **That Edgelord** : you can't fight the truth

 **Axelotl** : cancelled

 **That Edgelord** : I'll retreat if I'm proven wrong

 **That Edgelord** : with the right evidence

 **Axelotl** : /BLOCKED/

 **That Edgelord** : wait wait wait! Unblock me, I have to tell you something!

 **Axelotl** : fine

 **That Edgelord** : BITCH

 **Axelotl** : you're on thin fucking ice

 **Axelotl** : thin. fucking. ice.

 **Idiot sandwich** : incredible

 **Idiot sandwich** : am I a witness to the break of an unbreakable bond?

 **That Edgelord** : if only

 **Axelotl** : fewdjchsay honestly tho

 **Axelotl** : THE MEME

 **That Edgelord** : ;)

 **Axelotl** : but it doesn't mean I've forgiven you yet

 **That Edgelord** : can't do much about this

 **Axelotl** : hang on

 **Idiot sandwich** : ?

 **That Edgelord** : ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 _(1) picture from_ **_Axelotl_ **

**Idiot sandwich** : ooooh

 **That Edgelord** : aww the sleepy eyes

 

**Mr. Muscle > That Edgelord**

**Mr. Muscle** : so...

 **Mr. Muscle** : do we move the studying session to your room?

 **That Edgelord** : I mean, it'd be more logical at this point

 **Mr. Muscle** : haha true xD

 **Mr. Muscle** : want me to bring anything?

 **That Edgelord** : other than your nice ass and notebooks? Coffee pls

 **That Edgelord** : as dark as my soul

 **That Edgelord** : times two

 **Mr. Muscle** : I'm not going to bring Tadashi milk

 **Mr. Muscle** : he'll destroy me

 **That Edgelord** : I can't believe this

 **That Edgelord** : et tu Brute contra me

 **Mr. Muscle** : hahaha

 

 _ **R2D2**_ _added_ ** _Art Attack_** _,_ ** _Idiot Sandwich_** _and_ ** _Hackerman_** _to_ ** _LET'S HUNT THAT THING DOWN_**

**R2D2** : ALRIGHT GUYS, WHO'S READY FOR SOME CRYPTID HUNTING THIS WEEKEND??

 **Idiot sandwich** : I AM!!

 **Art Attack** : of course I'm in, fam

 **Idiot sandwich** : and I've found us a new subject to research as a bonus!

 **Hackerman** : Shoot

 **Idiot sandwich** : Forest

 **Art Attack** : lmao what gives?

 **Idiot sandwich** : she likes school

 **Hackerman** : and Tadashi

 **Art Attack** : OH BURN

 **Art Attack** : but your sis did too

 **Hackerman** : so what

 **Art Attack** : that could make you a cryptid too man, you're blood related and all

 **Idiot sandwich** : Wait

 **Idiot sandwich** : /did/??

 **Art Attack** : ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Idiot sandwich** : Oh come on, what did I miss??

 **R2D2** : so you know that blonde from fashion dep that's always watching people from the second floor and hangs around Karol and Neha?

 **Art Attack** : you forgot to add she's got

 **Art Attack** : *hot

 **Hackerman** : and gay

 **Art Attack** : Okay, but where did you get that one from bc I didn't notice that?

 **Hackerman** : yes, by her roommate, but she's actually kinda obvious anyway

 **Hackerman** : especially with her flirting

 **Idiot sandwich** : I think I know who you're talking about? Idk her name tho

 **R2D2** : Cecile

 **R2D2** : anyways, Karolina's been making heart eyes at her for like a month now

 **Idiot sandwich** : :o

 **Idiot sandwich** : I didn't notice

 **Hackerman** : I don't think many people noticed

 **Hackerman** : She's still kinda hung on Tadashi so no one watches for the symptoms anywhere else

 **Idiot sandwich** : hang on, I'm gonna ask Axel and co

 **Idiot sandwich** : they tend to be observant about those things

 **Art Attack** : He'll tell you the same thing but go ahead

 

_**HOWDY Y'ALL** _

**Idiot sandwich** : Um, guys?

 **Futebol queen** : wassup?

 **Idiot sandwich** : did you notice Karolina Novakova moving her affections to that girl that hangs around her and Neha?

 **Futebol queen** : um, no?

 **Axelotl** : yeah, I've seen a shift

 **Axelotl** : but it's not a full one so who knows

 **That Edgelord** : by " that girl that hangs around her and Neha " do you mean Cecile?

 **Idiot sandwich** : yes

 **That Edgelord** : then the answer is "yes, I've noticed"

 **Idiot sandwich** : huh, interesting

 **That Edgelord** : you didn't notice bc you're dense

 **Idiot sandwich** : rude

 **Idiot sandwich** : anyways, we're going on a cryptid hunt this weekend

 **Idiot sandwich** : does anyone wanna tag along?

 **#A2A2D0** : which cryptids?

 **That Edgelord** : ugh

 **That Edgelord** : not this again

 **Axelotl** : you telling me

 **Idiot sandwich** : for once, the Arlington's famed cryptid: Arlingtonator!

 **#A2A2D0** : what?

 **#A2A2D0** : We have a cryptid!??

 **Idiot sandwich** : yeah, it can be seen around the school grounds

 **That Edgelord** : how can you believe in this bullshit???

 **Idiot sandwich** : apparently Tadashi saw it

 **Idiot sandwich** : Ellie wants to catch it and scare the hell out of him with its help

 **Axelotl** : wait, wait, wait for real?

 **Axelotl** : /now/ I hope you do catch that thing then

 **That Edgelord** : THE BETRAYAL

 **#A2A2D0** : lmao so can I join?

 **Idiot sandwich** : sure, I'll add you to the group :)

 

 _ **Idiot Sandwich**_ _added_ ** _#A2A2D0_** _to_ ** _LET'S HUNT THAT THING DOWN_**

**Hackerman** : Isn't that hex code for one of the blues?

 **#A2A2D0** : Hi!

 **#A2A2D0** : Yes, it is! For blue bell

 **#A2A2D0** : picked it so it would match my name

 **Art Attack** : lemme guess, it's Belle

 **Idiot sandwich** : her name's Annabelle

 **Idiot sandwich** : and /now/ I get it

 **Hackerman** : nice

 **#A2A2D0** : thx :)

 **#A2A2D0** : so I heard (read) you guys hunt cryptids

 **Art Attack** : Ooooh a new addition to the team??

 **R2D2** : how good at running are you?

 **#A2A2D0** : If I have to run from aliens, I'll be fine

 **#A2A2D0** : And on PE I'm just decent

 **R2D2** : alright, you're accepted in the team if you keep the things we do to yourself

 **#A2A2D0** : WOw, that sounded a little scary, but don't worry I'm not gonna talk around if you don't want me to

 **R2D2** : Great!

 **R2D2** : Now, we gotta meet up in the evening.

 **R2D2** : Remember to be careful about sneaking out, especially around Tadashi's room,

 **R2D2** : we don't want a repeat from /that/ time

 **#A2A2D0** : what happened?

 **Hackerman** : Tadashi, obviously

 **Hackerman** : We've got detention for being out after curfew.

 **R2D2** : he ended up ripping the papers in half because he was out too but you get me

 **#A2A2D0** : oh damn

 **#A2A2D0** : yeah

 **#A2A2D0** : definitely don't want that repeat

 **Hackerman** : mhmm

 **Idiot sandwich** : what about surveillance cameras?

 **Hackerman** : don't worry, won't catch us

 **#A2A2D0** : omg

 **#A2A2D0** : this name isn't just because of the meme is it?

 **Hackerman** : uh well

 **Art Attack** : way to be discreet about it, L

 **Idiot sandwich** : sorry, I didn't think :/

 **Art Attack** : keep it to yourself Belle

 **#A2A2D0** : of course

 **#A2A2D0** : I'm just curious if you go about it the same way I do

 **Hackerman** : wait what

 **#A2A2D0** : I'm not a pro but I have some tricks up my sleeve

 **Idiot sandwich** : omg that's so /cool/

 **Hackerman** : maybe another time

 **#A2A2D0** : yeah sure :)

 **Hackerman** : so what were we at?

 **Art Attack** : we meet tonight, now we need a place

 **Art Attack** : maybe behind the dorms under that weirdly twisted tree?

 **Hackerman** : it's out of the closest cameras' reach so it'll be easier covering for us later

 **Hackerman** : I'd say that's a good choice

 **R2D2** : alright, be there 30 mins after curfew

 **Art Attack** : so, our dear hunter newbie

 **Art Attack** : which of the unsolved is your biggest thing?

 **#A2A2D0** : I dig ghosts the most tbh, have a few surveillance cameras to catch anything if one is around

 **Hackerman** : I approve

 **#A2A2D0** : also, aliens? Sign me the heck in

 **Art Attack** : I like you already

 **Idiot sandwich** : the space is too vast for us to stupidly believe we're the only sentient species in the entire universe

 **#A2A2D0** : EXACTLY

 **#A2A2D0** : anyways

 **#A2A2D0** : do you want to install some cameras on the trees for later watch too? Because I have some spares

 **R2D2** : uh oh

 **R2D2** : what were you hunting?

 **R2D2** : oh wait, it was ghosts

 **#A2A2D0** : yep

 **#A2A2D0** : and I'm still on it. I've installed them last night actually

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hunt is on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ghsdfhsgda I'm so sorry for the long pause..?  
> I seriously know nothing about cryptid hunting so I had to do my research, I also had help from a friend (popouleto) which I'm really thankful for n you should be thankful too bc she was the one to convince me to actually include the cryptids hunt in the actual chat :'>
> 
> Lisbian - Liz (by @theraginggardienne )
> 
> Also a quick note, whenever there's a gap between the messages it means there was _at least_ 10 minutes pause between they were sent

**That Edgelord > Idiot sandwich**

**That Edgelord** : is the hunt tonight?

**Lizbian > That Edgelord**

_(3) pictures from **Lizbian**_

**That Edgelord** : oh my god

 **That Edgelord** : how many times do I have to tell you you /don't have to/?

 **Lizbian** : it's yours if you help me pick some fabrics tomorrow ;)

 **That Edgelord** : /you know I'd say yes without the bribing, gurl/

 **That Edgelord** : I have to help you not get 89687 shades of blacks /again/

 **That Edgelord** : and I'm done with all homework from the whole week like I promised lmao

 **Lizbian** : even the essay?

 **Lizbian** : also, I beg you, jet black and obsidian are infinitely different

 **That Edgelord** : even the essay

 **That Edgelord** : and I'm going to ignore this whole sentence

 **Lizbian** : how the fuck??

 **That Edgelord** : that's my /secret/

 **That Edgelord** : but come on, if want to kick Tadashi off his pedestal, I gotta have some skills for that

 **Lizbian** : oh shit I can't believe you

 **That Edgelord** : what, I always ace tests easier when I have a rival worthy of my competitiveness

 **Lizbian** : and what will happen if you beat him?

 **Lizbian** : a break up?

 **That Edgelord** : /when/ not if

 **That Edgelord** : and probably the school will end bc I'm quite sure I'll reach the absolute top at the end of it, then cry for eternity bc I don't really want to do this to him but who cares

 **That Edgelord** : and anyways then I'll get accepted in any damn college I'll apply for

 **Lizbian** : oh dang

 **That Edgelord** : now, at what time do we head out tomorrow?

 **That Edgelord** : and /you really didn't have to ;; /

 **Lizbian** : I wanted to and you know it

 **Lizbian** : is noon too early?

 **That Edgelord** : lmao you know I get up at least at 7 in weekends, right?

 **Lizbian** : I...

 **That Edgelord** : Okay, see ya tomorrow xD

 **That Edgelord** : I'm gonna get to reading that next book for eng now, I may actually be able to finish it tonight if I'm lucky

 **Lizbian** : okay, have fun :>

 **That Edgelord** : we'll see about that

 

**That Edgelord > Idiot sandwich**

**That Edgelord** : is the hunt tonight?

 

 **Idiot sandwich** : yeah, it is, why?

 **That Edgelord** : you'll see when you get to my room

 **Idiot sandwich** : oh wow, am I in trouble?

 **That Edgelord** : no, unless you decline my demands

 **Idiot sandwich** : sgfduywegfcd /omw/

****

**_LET'S HUNT THAT THING DOWN_ **

**R2D2** : alright girls, status?

 **Idiot sandwich** : I'm waiting by the tree

 **#A2A2D0** : I'll be there in a sec, had to find a bag to carry the cameras

 **Idiot sandwich** : wbu?

 **R2D2** : waited for the Ts to join me, we're almost there

 

**_HOWDY Y'ALL_ **

**Idiot sandwich** : the hunt is /ON/

 **Idiot sandwich** : Forest went "worried mom" on me and demanded someone outside knows what happens

 **Idiot sandwich** : so like can I add the rest of the team in or?

 **Idiot sandwich** : I gotta be not the only one live chatting this?

 

 **_That Edgelord_ ** _added **Art Attack** , **Hackerman** and **R2D2** to **HOWDY Y'ALL**_

**Idiot sandwich** : nvm lmao

 **Axelotl** : hey guys

 **That Edgelord** : I honestly am wondering why I haven't added you when I made the chat

 **Art Attack** : Cause it's common knowledge moms are terrible with technology.

 **That Edgelord** : oh, that's why, you're not developed enough to talk with the big kids yet

 **Art Attack** : also, a brilliant idea for chat name

 **Idiot sandwich** : which reminds me, was it really necessary to make us bring the whole first aid kit?

 **That Edgelord** : you're still on thin ice, kid

 **That Edgelord** : and yes

 **Art Attack** : gotchu xD

 **Idiot sandwich** : But it weighs :((

 **That Edgelord** : does it weigh as much as my conscience knowing you're out there hunting /nothing/ and having not to tell Tadashi about it?

 **Idiot sandwich** : rude

 **Art Attack** : wow, rude indeed

 **Art Attack** : why would you out us to him if we didn't do anything to you first?

 **That Edgelord** : am I actually outing you?

 **Art Attack** : ...good point

 **Art Attack** : but anyways, I'll start

 **Art Attack** : welcome guys to operation Cryptid encounter: Arlingtonator part umpteenth but! if you look at the amounts of real recordings then it's the first one

 **Art Attack** : As you may have noticed for the past week, we have been preparing for a grand exploration of the campus grounds, to test the mythical legend, passed from seniors to sophomores, of the one and only, Crested Arlingtonator!

 **That Edgelord** : Oh my god you're doing it buzzfeed unsolved way

 **That Edgelord** : /T H I S/ is why you made me watch it, isn't it L?

 **Art Attack** : On this very night we are going to set a few infrared cameras in strategic places to harness data and hopefully expose the beast, as well as exploring the surroundings to try and find clues

_(1) photo from **Idiot sandwich**_

**Idiot sandwich** : maybe ;)

 **Art Attack** : this is our team

 **Art Attack** : and yours truly will be the commentator

 **#A2A2D0** : with additions from guest remarks from other members

 **Art Attack** : yeP

 **Art Attack** : also damn, do you see that weird light floating in the corner of the photo??

 **That Edgelord** : probably just some lamp

 **Axelotl** : maybe the janitor?

 **R2D2** : shush! Don't spoil the fun!

 **That Edgelord** : ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **Idiot sandwich** : well, we'll check in later on

 **That Edgelord** : every ten minutes

 **Art Attack** : wow, you didn't exaggerate L

 **Art Attack** : you turned even more mom than ever, Forest

 **That Edgelord** : careful with that sass, kid, you're about to get yourself grounded

 **Axelotl** : lmfao

 **Art Attack** : yufgsdgrcdjterf

 **That Edgelord** : so what time do you plan on going to sleep, Axel?

 **Axelotl** : depends on when I finish the hw

 **That Edgelord** : *gasp*

 **That Edgelord** : I-

 **That Edgelord** : What-

 **That Edgelord** : I've never thought I'd see the day

 **Axelotl** : oml I'm not /that/ bad xD

 **That Edgelord** : actually, yes you are

 **Mr. Muscle** : I mean, you're too busy to do it most of the time, so...

 **That Edgelord** : wow, Al, why are you still up?

 **Mr. Muscle** : do you realise how much the phone buzzes every time I get a message in this chatroom?

 **That Edgelord** : you could switch the vibrations off?

 **Mr. Muscle** : maybe yes but now I want to keep an eye on the chat in case something happens to our cryptid hunters

 **That Edgelord** : don't say such things, they'll call you the dad friend™ for that

 **That Edgelord** : and it'll stick till the day you die

 **Mr. Muscle** : haha you're exaggerating

 **That Edgelord** : I'm not, I know what I'm talking about

 **Axelotl** : except you're a total mom all the time and /t h a t/ is why you are called mom by us lol

 **That Edgelord** : *gasp*

 **Axelotl** : but let me indulge you

 **Axelotl** : *gasp* Mom, I have a father now??? Why didn't you said anything sooner?

 **That Edgelord** : oh my god

 **Mr. Muscle** : uh well

 

 **Idiot sandwich** : check in #2

 **Idiot sandwich** : We've already set up two of the cameras and are on our way to find a good foothold for the remaining three

 **Idiot sandwich** : For now it's been calm and quiet.

 **Art Attack** : tbh rather boring

 **Idiot sandwich** : yeah

  **Art Attack** : we're hearing something

 **That Edgelord** : probably the sound of my disappointment in you as properly functioning human beings

 **Art Attack** : first of all: /rude/

 **Axelotl** : holly shit, Forest xDD

 **Art Attack** : and second of all: no

 **Art Attack** : it was kind of like "dzzt dzzzt" noises? They were coming our way and some birds got spooked, then it went quiet

 **That Edgelord** : that uh

 **That Edgelord** : sounds a little weird?

 **Art Attack** : you telling me

 **That Edgelord** : but I'm p sure there's a logical explanation that excludes the possibility of this cryptid of yours being real

 **Art Attack** : if you're so sure it's not true why won't you join us?

 **Art Attack** : surely you would help keeping the girls not scared

 **That Edgelord** : firstly, I know Ellie is the bravest of you all and it's rather you who I'd have to calm down all the time

 **Art Attack** : traitor

 **That Edgelord** : secondly, currently I'm very comfortably snuggled up in my bed with the new book we gotta read for eng open, /like you all should be doing/

 **That Edgelord** : thirdly, I'd get bored very quickly since you're hunting for nothing anyways and I'm not really that easy to frighten

 **Andy** : challenge accepted

 **That Edgelord** : oh, you're still awake?

 **Andy** : yeah, I'm reading the book as well but I got interested by the constant buzzing of my phone

 **That Edgelord** : and you decided to pitch in only now?

 **Andy** : :)

**#A2A2D0** : kdjdjdj

 **#A2A2D0** : I'm supposed to be placing the last cameras while the others split in two teams and are now venturing the grounds in search of crested

 **#A2A2D0** : it's /scary/

 **#A2A2D0** : I think I heard something

 

 **#A2A2D0** : Ptn it’s that sound again

 

 **#A2A2D0** : keske??? the fuck was that??

 **#A2A2D0** : If I die I'm going to fucking haunt you all in night for /NOT BEING HERE WHEN I NEED YOU/

_(1) photo from **#A2A2D0**_

**#A2A2D0** : do you see this?!?!?

 **#A2A2D0** : Ptn j’aime pas çaaa ;;

 

 **Axelotl** : What happened?

 **Axelotl** : I heard screaming????

 **Axelotl** : also, is Bell okay??

 **Idiot sandwich** : Yeeeeah Tyler got spooked by Tegan's shadow against a wall.

 **Idiot sandwich** : and yeah x2, we met up with her again after those messages she sent, she heard the noises and took that photo but not much else happened other than us finding her swearing like a sailor

 **Axelotl** : oh thank god

 **Axelotl** : I guess

 **Art Attack** : /gasp/

 **Art Attack** : L, you TRAITOR

 **Idiot sandwich** : ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **That Edgelord** : how's your hunt going anyways? Found anything that doesn't exist yet?

 **Art Attack** : We've been actually thinking of calling it a night already and letting the cameras do their job in case the Crested appears tonight

 **R2D2** : The activity was high tonight, so there's high possibility they're going to catch something

 **That Edgelord** : oh great, inform us when you're back at your rooms

 **Art Attack** : Aye mom


End file.
